Bitter Memories
by ericbella26
Summary: Bella dealing with her anger and emotions after Edward leaves her is feeling unhappy yet holding onto the memories of the attraction she feels for Jasper. When Jasper comes back to check on her he knows she is his mate hoping for a chance to be with her without interruptions from his family since his divorce.


Chapter One

Bella is walking along first beach thinking about the memories she has of Edward and Alice bringing in her anger from how they controlled her. She knew something would need to happen to turn out into what she feels can happen to be good at some point in her life.

When she turned to her thoughts to each of the other Cullen members she knows about Jasper. She knew what he has told her that she was worth it and his story when they were alone one of the nights in his family's home.

Yet, Bella understood the memories of how close to Jasper she became at some point which can happen to turn out well for her. She feels an attraction to him and wants to be with him maybe hoping to see him again someday.

Bella thought in her mind how everything will need to make sense and happen to turn out into her favor to be with him someday. She has a feeling that she hopes something would need to happen to turn out well for her to be happy in her life to be good in her life.

She hopes to have Jasper come back to see her one of these day stepping out of her thoughts at the moment she notices the sky turning dark around her on the beach. Bella decided that it is best for her to go back to her truck and head back to Forks to her home she shares with Charlie.

When she knows something would need to happen at some point to turn out well for her to have some feelings which can go right in her life. Bella understands that she misses Jasper the most and would want to be together with him.

Bella knows she feels a connection him and would want to be together with him at some point in her life which can be good for her. She has a feeling something would need to happen into being in her favor to work out well for her to understand at some point in her life.

However, something would need to happen to turn out well for her think of in her mind which can go right in her life. Bella understands that she would want to do well at some point she can have a feeling to turn out well for her to have something to be right in her life.

She has a feeling something would happen to turn out well for her to make decisions to happen into making some big things to talk about which can be good for her. Bella thought in her mind, on having a lot of things make sense to turn out into being good in her life.

She started her truck and turned it out of the parking lot to head home and have things happen to change to be good for her. Bella understands when she gets home she would want to get some sleep hopefully she has another dream about her and Jasper again.

When, Bella arrives back at her home after driving past the sign that said leaving La Push Reservation. She pulls in her driveway when she reaches Forks hoping for a nice change in scenery one of these days.

Meanwhile in Alaska

Jasper is in his own bedroom after Alice blamed him and kicked him out of hers along with his stuff for attacking Bella. He knows that he feels something for Bella like a deep pull he pulls his phone after hearing a ringtone he knows from Peter going off.

Seeing the text from him he notices that he needs to leave for Forks right away not caring that half the Cullens blame him except for Rosalie and Emmett who have been there for him. He will need to go to Forks alone hoping no one will question him about his leaving when he knows he does not want to deal with their emotions anymore.

He knows he will need to pack right away hoping for a change to happen to turn out well in his favor somehow to be with Bella. He feels that she is his true mate and when he sees her he will want to have her by his side.

Jasper hopes for a decent change to happen between him and Bella hoping for her to leave Forks with him to visit his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. He has a feeling something would need to happen to turn into being right for him to make decisions to turn out to be good in his life.

He thought in his mind, what he can do for him to get to know Bella when he is able to see her again once he leaves the Cullens home and gets back to his roots by having to go back to being a Whitlock and a human drinker.

Jasper knew if he can become a human drinker that he is able to control his third for blood around humans more each day. He knows he would want to be with his mate Bella when he sees her again after he finished packing all his things in a duffle bag to take with him back to Forks.


End file.
